--Una Mala Decisión--
by Gaby KIvanov
Summary: por dejarse llevar por un chisme, le hizo cometer una mala decisión en el cual le hizo perder el amor. ItaDei...KakaKure.
1. El comienzo

**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****

**Anime: **Naruto Shippuden _  
_

**Categoría****: **Yaoi, Drama supongo y Crimen.

**Titulo: **Una Mala Decisión.

**Advertencia: **Este es un fic Yaoi y puede que llegue a contener contenido Sexual, sin mas querido lector si no te gusta este genero por favor no leas... pero aun asi muchas gracias por entrar aquí ya que te llego a llamar ;a atención...

**Agradecimiento: **a **Katy Hatake,** gracias te quiero mucho, me haz dado muy estupendas ideas... :D

**Personajes y Parejas: **Itachi x Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, Kakashi x Kurenai y Tobi. (tal ves aun no estoy muy segura de que aparezca el chico bueno) y otros al ir avanzando...

_Hola xD Como __están? jaja hoy vine a molestarles por un breve momento con este corto fic ItaDei que se cruzo por mi cabeza hace ya unos días muy atrás pues apenas me anime de subirlo quiero aclarar que tengo meses con esta idea y si la ven parecida con alguna, perdonen no fue mi intención a que pereciera a ninguna de las ideas ya hechas._

_sin mas que disfruten el fic... _

_**Capitulo 1.-** _El comienzo.

*****-***-***-***-***-*** UNA MALA DECISIÓN ITAxDEI**-***-***-***-***-*****

Solo era capaz de correr... mis piernas hasta tropezaban con ellas mismas, y mi respiración no era muy buena tan solo esa malditas sombras de varias personas siguiéndome es lo único que puedo ve al voltear una vez hacia atrás, pero tan solo logre caer violentamente al suelo, trate de levantarme lo mas rápido pero no pude sentí como mi cuerpo fue sometido en aquel piso de tierra, alce mi vista mirando por lo menos a siete personas todas ellas con una risa maquiavolica, cínica, sus expresiones daban miedo...

**.-No pensabas huir ¿Cierto?.-** Sonríe tomando de mi cabello violentamente, sin poder evitar soltar un gemido.- **¿por qué no contestas, Bastardo?.-**No lograba articular palabra alguna, ademas no deseaba contestar nada.**.- Así que no deseas contestar.-**

Miro a los demás haciendo una señal a los otros, lo cuales me levantaron de un tirón, y con ello después atándome de las muñecas de mis manos, yo movía mi cuerpo, pero ellos terminaron de pasar aquella soga por una rama de cualquier árbol, logrando colgar mi cuerpo como si fuera un costal de boxeo... y como era de esperarse fui golpeado.

Por mas que trate de luchar... fue inútil, cuando se cansaron de golpear tan solo sacaron un arma de fuego, disparando de aquello salio la bala que logro atravesar mi cuerpo, parte de mi cabello rubio y mi ropa quedo manchada de sangre, miro a mi agresor principal y el que mas me dolió ver ahí, te mire a ti Itachi cerré mis ojos lentamente... entregando mi vida al fin... todo se volvió negro y antes de partir siento mi cuerpo caer pesadamente al suelo...

**_Fin de Pov's_****_ Deidara *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*_**

**_(_**_desde aquí sera narrada por su servidora**) **_

Sus orbes negros miraban el cuerpo muerto del rubio, se acerco a él mientras movía lentamente su cabeza en forma de negación.

**.-No debiste traicionarme, Deidara.-** Se dio la vuelta dejan dolo ahí sin mas...

El nunca había amado hasta que lo conoció a ese rubio, pero el nunca perdono aquella traición, la cual cada ves que la recordaba le daba rabia... una sensación que con nadie había sentido, ahora solo le faltaba una cosa, matar con sus propias manos al idiota que se atravesó en su felicidad, ese maldito la pagaría aun peor que el ojiazul.

Sus pensamientos por completo estaban perdidos, miraba al frente mirando de vez en cuando sus manos con un poco de sangre, suspiro un poco decepcionado sin darse cuenta su hermano menor estaba recargado en un árbol esperándole con sus brazos cursados y sus ojos completamente cerrados.

**.-Cuando Kakashi se entere de esto no le agradara.- **hizo un pausa mirando como su hermano se detenía mirándole retadoramente.-

**.-El jamás se ****enterará.-** sin mas el mayor de los uchiha camino y al estar tan solo dos metros de distancia detuvo sus certeros pasos volteando a ver al menor.- **Te quedaras toda la noche aquí, Sasuke?.-** le pregunto el azabache mirándole directamente a los ojos fijamente.

El cual tan solo en oji-gris suspiro diciendo un muy cansado .-"ya voy".- ambos jóvenes Adultos se dirigieron a casa.

***-*-*-*-*-*-* UNA MALA DECISIÓN ITAxDEI *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Mientras tanto un joven no mayor de 24 años, que caminaba como todas las noches por la cuidad para ejercitar su cuerpo, este chico llevaba consigo unos auriculares en el cual estaba escuchando un poco de música y al llegar al parque central de la cuidad comenzó a correr, fue donde por alguna razón decidió pasar por el centro al estar apunto de llegar al punto deseando tropezando con algo en su camino. El cual miro el motivo de su caída llevándose un gran susto.

Duro segundos en shock, miro perplejo el cuerpo de la persona tirada al suelo, cuando logro salir de ese estado se acerco aun mas apartando su cabello manchado de sangre mirando con sigo que no era tan mayor, después movió levemente el cuerpo y si pensarlo el joven abrió sus ojos azules el cual sorprendió aun mas al oji-miel.

**.-Oye... que te paso?.- **le pregunto sin dejar de mirar los orbes azules de chico.-

**.-Aa..-** y sin mas solo logrando decir un simple sonido de una vocal nuevamente se le cerro sus ojos de golpe.

**.-No puede ser.- **miro a su alrededor y miro que no había ni un solo ser en aquel lugar, preguntándose que hacer ahora...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* UNA MALA DECISIÓN ITAxDEI *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El sonido de un Corvette color plata, recorría con tranquilidad y sin prisa alguna un Joven de 25 años, peli-plata se dirigía a ver a unos de sus mejores amigos, después de unos cuantos minutos llego a su destino bajando del vehículo con su característica cualidad despreocupada con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus Jeans que lo vestía junto con una camiseta negra...

Pronto llego a la puerta dando dos suaves golpes a ella, dentro de la casa se escuchaba el caminar de alguien, en cuestión de tiempo la puerta se abrió.

**.- Buenas** **Noches.- **saludo cortes mente la chica ama de llaves de la casa.

**.-Muy buenas noches Sakura.-** saludocortes mente el joven al mirar a la chica ama de llaves de la casa.

.-**Pero pase Kakashi-Sama.-** dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa en el rosto.

**.-Muchas Gracias, Sakura.- **hizo una pausa, volteando a ver a la joven.- **esta Itachi en casa.- **

.- **claro, en este momento le llamo pero siéntese mientras espera.-** la ojiverde fue en busca del azabache mientras que el mayor se dirigió a sentarse en uno de los sillones, mirando perdidamente el techo de la casa grande.

Minutos después de que se retirara bajo el azabache junto con su hermano, ambos estaban serios buscando a Kakashi que estaba en la sala de estar, con su vista ahora en su aparto celular.

**.-Kakashi que milagro verte por aquí.- **una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro serio, tomando asiento junto con sasuke.

**.-Lo se ni yo creía venir esta noche, pero por un motivo aquí estoy.-** guardo su teléfono celular levantando la mirada hacia ambos uchiha.

**.-cual es ese motivo.- **le miro colocando una de sus manos sobre la otra.-

**.-Venia a ver si estaba aquí Deidara, pero por lo que veo no lo esta.-** se levanto de su lugar sin dejarle de ver.- **no sabes donde esta Itachi.-**

**.-No.-** le contesto secamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar sin contestar o mencionar algo mas.

**.- y tu Sasuke no sabes donde esta?.-** el menor se quedo cayado negando como lo hizo el mayor extrañando al peli-plata un poco. -**Uhmm.- **

**CONTINUARA** *-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-**-* -*-*-*-

_jaja hola nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado este fic nuevo en el cual estará un poco largo, ustedes deciden si se continua o no... ya tenia mucho sin subir algo nuevo, o continuación de algún escrito... pero es por que me quede sin ideas para nada nuevo, para mis actualizaciones. perdonen._

_también__ quiero aprovechar para invitarles a leer mas y escribir de esta pareja :D que la verdad a mii sinceramente me encanta xD]_

_ya saben sus Review, sugerencias... todo, absolutamente todo es bien residido... nos vemos pronto, y recuerden Arriba el ItaDei Gracias! Sayonara! Poka! _

**_Gaby KIvanov**-**-**_**


	2. Desaparición

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_

_**Titulo: Una Mala Decisión.**_

_**Capitulo 2: D**e**s**a**p**a**r**i**c**i**ó**n._

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los secuestro por lapsos de tiempo para escribir mis locuras y divertirme un rato.

**Personajes:** Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakashi, Obito (Tobi, si me decidí que pondré al chico bueno), Sasuke, Kurenai, Naruto, entre otros al seguir avanzando.

**Parejas:** ItaDei, KakaKure y SasuNaru.

**Advertencia:** en este capitulo hay contenido sexual chico x chico, sin mas ya estan advertidos, ah y ortografía al parecer (espero que no sea tanta) lo siento por eso.

**¡Gracias! _muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado, sin duda me hicieron sentir muy bien al leer y saber sobre todo que les haya gustado... por sus favoritos y por sus alertas mil gracias... Gracias a: _**

**_*- Ki_**_shin-allyson _**_*- Ar_**_asinyaT _**_*- Ya_**_z-Uzumaki _**_*- An_**_drewHatake _**_*-To_**_momi Itano_

**_por sus reviews, sus favoritos, y sus alertas*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_**

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-Sin mas que disfruten este capitulo. *^* *-*-*-*-***_

_***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **__***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **__***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **__***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **__***:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:***_

Había subido a su habitación después de la visita que les dio Kakashi acaba con sus pocas energías que poseía ese día, ademas no estaba muy dispuesto a estar mucho en la sala y hablar asi que dejo al su hermano con su amigo, sentía un poco cansado y uso eso para irse ademas Sasuke podía atender un poco al peli-plata.

Se acostó en la cama y su cuerpo cansado comenzó descansar por lo menos un poco, y antes de quedarse dormido recordó aquel día que había hecho suyo al rubio.

_***+*+*+*+*+Flash Black+*+*+*+*+***_

Lo sabia, ahora su mente había estado dando vueltas y sus pensamientos no lo llevaba a ningún lado, él sabía lo que quería eso estaba mas que claro se levanto de la pequeña silla en el cual estaba sentado y miraba por la ventana la cual tenia una gran altura que dejaba entrar unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento, suspiro antes de darle la espalda a la ventana entreabierta.

Un sonido, que fue similar a dos leves golpes a la puerta le hizo ir a ella para ver de quien se trataba. Dio unos cuantos pasos llegando en unos segundos a la puerta girando la perilla.

Abrió la puerta mirando que el menor se había puesto de espaldas alzando algo en su bolsillo del pantalón el cual no le tomo mucha importancia ya que pudo ser hasta su propio teléfono celular.

.**- ¿Deidara, qué haces aquí?.-** le miro un poco sorprendido mirando al chico rubio frente a él.- el Rubio tan solo giro su cuerpo quedando frente con el azabache.

**.- Itachi no vas a invitarme a pasar a tu habitación por lo menos, uhn.-**hizo un pausa cerrando sus ojos zafiros cruzando sus brazos de forma "molesta" aunque no lo estaba.- **Créeme que no te cobraré absolutamente nada.-** le miro y le regalo una de sus características sonrisas.

**.- Esta bien, pasa Dei.-** el pelinegro se hizo aun lado dejando pasar a su amigo a su habitación el rubio descruzo sus brazos y sonrío al entrar.

Itachi cerro la puerta y camino detrás del rubio lo cual noto que el ojiazul llevaba con sigo una mochila en su hombro.

**.- ¿Y a que se debe tu visita Deidara?.-** le pregunto después de tomar asiento en el cómodo sofá que tenia ahí, el rubio dejo su mochila a un lado y se dispuso toda su atención en el moreno.

.**- Me preocupe por ti no asististe a la empresa hoy, así que vine hasta aquí haber qué había pasado contigo, Ya que es raro que tu faltes.-** le miraba a los ojos.- **¿qué paso Uchiha?**

**.- No lo entenderías ni aunque te explicara un millón de veces.-** contesto seriamente mirando como el rubio se levantaba y caminaba para quedar frente a él.

**.- Por que crees que nunca lo entendería uh, acaso es muy complicado que tal si lo llego a entender, me crees tonto Uchiha, no por que sea rubio sea de cabeza hueca, malditos estereotipos-** arqueó la ceja un poco confundido y ofendido por que el mayor le creía un tonto.

**.- No Deidara, no digas estupideces claro que no eres tonto, al contrario eres un chico muy listo pero no se si decírtelo o no.-** se levanto quedando a cortos centímetros del rostro del ojiazul.

.**- ¿Entonces por qué? Dime la verdad Uchiha.-**

**.- ¿Enserio deseas saberlo?-** pregunto mirando al menor, el cual le miraba ansioso por saber que le pasaba.-

.**- Ahh... claro que si.-** quedo a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia sus cuerpos estaban a poco de ser juntados.-

Pero esa distancia acabo cuando Las manos del moreno se pusieron en las caderas de su amigo pegando su cuerpo con el de otro chico, logrando con ello soltar un leve gemido por parte el menor.

**.- Esta bien lo haré.-** hizo una pausa para meter la mano a los pantalones del ojiazul.**- Lo que me pasa lo provoca una persona que sin desearlo se metió en mi vida, y solo me provoca deseando con toda mi alma que ese ser sea mío, pero necesito que el me acepte, Deidara tú eres la única persona que me puede ayudar en eso por que tu eres esa persona, y hoy apesar de lo que digas seras mio-**

**.-Ah...-** cerro sus orbes al sentir esa mano dentro de aquel lugar, entreabrió lentamente sus orbes para tan solo acercase al rostro del otro chico hasta llegar a su oído**.- claro que te ayudare que clase de amigo seria si no ayudaría a su mejor amigo a salir adelante... y sobre todo si soy el único que pude hacerlo-**

Esa palabras bastaron para que el moreno recostara al otro sobre el sofá donde hace unos momentos estaban sentados, dejando la cordura aun lado.

**.- Gracias Dei.-** beso su cuello de forma desesperada y con leves mordidas dejando marcas visibles el cual comenzaba a dejar un recorrido en su piel.

**.- No... noo agradezcas Ita... Itachi.-** su voz ya comenzaba a entre cortarse puso ambas manos sobre la espalda del otro acariciándole hasta bajar sus manos hasta el borde de su camiseta subiendo de ella para lograr retirarla del cuerpo del otro.

Mientras que el mayor desabrochaba la playera blanca de botones de vestir que llevaba el menor dejando descubierto por arriba.

El chico no dejaba de besar y morder todo el cuerpo del otro, cosa que disfrutaba de sobre manera, por lo tanto el no se quedaba atrás ya que había logrado retirarle la mayor parte de la ropa al azabache.

.**- Dei.-** le hablo a su oído el cual el rubio arqueó la espalda un poco, mirando al Moreno que de manera sutil besaba sus labios mientras que con una sus manos apretó la erección que tenia el ojiazul.-

El otro apretó sus orbes, mientras el también con una de sus manos tomo el miembro del oji-gris en su mano, y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla del azabache.

**.- Itachi cambiemos yo estaré arriba ahora recuéstate que tengo hago que hacer.-** dijo apenas se había separado de los labios adictivos del mayor, el otro le miro desconfiado mientras se recostó mirando como el rubio se ponía entre sus piernas.

**.- Dei, yo seré el activo... Esta claro.-** dijo mirando como el ojiazul sonreía.-

**.- Claro solo disfruta lo que esta por venir, uh.-** beso y acaricio su bien formado abdomen.

Sin mas se agacho mientras que de manera lenta bajaba los bóxer del moreno dejándolo por completo al desnudo, con los dedos de sus manos acariciando el gran miembro del azabache, para sin más después meterlo en su cavidad bucal, primero metió tan solo la punta lambiendo despacio mientras que jugaba con sus manos en sus muslos, y la entre pierna del mayor.

**.- Dei...Deidara-** murmuro el nombre de chico que tenia en medio de su intimidad, mientras con su manos las colocaba en la cabeza del chico y le acariciaba lento sus largos cabellos dorados.-

El otro seguía con lo que hace poco comenzó a realizar, de primero lo hacia despacio pero al él querer escuchar por lo menos un poco de los gemidos del mayor aumento la velocidad de su boca, dando mas profundas sus lambidas hacia el miembro de mayor, sus manos de manera traviesa jugaban con los testículos mientras que su lengua torturaba de forma mas que placentera al azabache.

**.- Dei...-** gimió el nombre el rubio el cual el mentalmente sonreía victorioso al escuchar eso del Uchiha.

**.- ¿Itachi se siente bien?-** le pregunto dejando de hacerle oral al mayor.-

**.- Si.-** fue la respuesta seca pero con una mirada que esta perdida en lujuria, aunque no era el único ambos estaban perdidos de la misma manera el cual quería elevar eso a mucho mas, oh y claro que lo harían.

El azabache tomo de los hombros al rubio levantándolo al tiempo que guió al menor hacia la cama, al llegar visualizo el cuerpo del chico que el cual tenia una respiración cortada y se podía ver unas marcas que hace unos momentos él le hizo, se acerco al rubio que ya estaba en la cama y se coloco encima de la cadera del menor, para después de nueva cuenta besarse en los labios elevando cada beso y roce que ambos se brindaban.

En uno de sus a pasionales besos el mayor llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de menor mientras que acariciaba la suave tez del Namikaze, en un instante después se separó llevando sus dedos a los labios de chico delineando los de ellos, el menor abrió lentamente su boca dejándo que tres de ellos entraran en su boca el cual el lambió y los chupo con gusto, ya cuando estaban muy bien ensalivados el azabache los saco de la cavidad bucal del chico llevándolos hasta su trasero, el cual segundos después sonrío para adentrar su primer dígito en esa estrecha entrada, escuchando un leve gemido que logro salir de los labios del rubio el cual rápidamente mordió levemente su labio inferior.

El azabache movía de forma circular su dedo antes de adentrar otro mas en aquel lugar, miraba la expresión el oji-azul sus ojos los tenia cerrados, hacia lo mismo cuando tenia tan solo un dedo adentro pero en esta vez usaba sus dedos cual si fueran imitación de tijeras, se sentía diferente pero le agradaba. Sin nada mas que perder el azabache metió el tercer y ultimo dedo, pero sinceramente ya deseaba remplazar sus dedos por su erección que ya quería ser mas que atendida.

**.- ahh.-**

Ese gemido fue lo suficiente para sacar sus dedos de ese estrechó lugar, las piernas del rubio se colocaron en su cadera, puso su miembro en la entrada y sin mas lo metió en aquel lugar, en el cual él rubio abrió sus ojos grandemente y su boca se abrió después de haber mordido su labio el cual sangro un poco cosa que vio el mayor, se acerco a sus labios lambiendo la poca sangre que salió de ellos, en cuestión de tiempo sus labios tomaron prisioneros ahora sus rojos labios del menor.

Se espero un poco para comenzar con los movimientos, quería que su amante estuviera por completo acostumbrado de aquel imponente miembro adentro de su cuerpo.

**.- Deidara... Eres.-** el menor tenia uno de sus brazos detrás del cuello del moreno, mientras la otra mano la llevo y coloco por su boca llevando sus dedos sobre la labios del Uchiha.

Cuando creyó que era momento de moverse lo hizo, de primero con lentas y continuos movimientos su cadera con el trasero del otro chocaban, se escuchaba tan solo jadeos, bajos pero de manera excitante sus gemidos, el ritmo del mete y saque aumentaban cada ves más y más.

**.- Dei, eres delicio... Delicioso.-** mordió una de la tetillas del menor mientras el otro de forma instintiva arqueaba su espalda y arañaba la espalda del moreno.**- Me encantas.-** dijo por ultimo antes de comenzar a darle aún mas de placer, antes de masturban-lo con una de sus manos.-

.**- ¡Ah Itach... Itachi!-** se sentía en el cielo, esto era simplemente la mejor tarde que había tenido, sin duda, el sabía quería más y sabia de ante mano que el mayor se lo daría.

Seguía, y con eso encontrando el punto de excitación máxima del rubio en el cual sabia que con unas cuantas envestidas mas ambos terminarían.

**.- ¡Ahh! ¡Itachi, o...otra vez dame ahí!-** pidió el menor estaba apunto de venirse, y el oji-gris ya había encontrado ese punto el cual le llevaría al clímax.

Y no faltaba que lo pidiera él mas que encantado lo iba hacer, una, dos, tres veces o mas envistió en ese lugar, haciendo que el chico tanto como el se corrieran al mismo tiempo, el menor abrazaba al mayor con fuerza al sentir la semilla del azabache dentro de él, mientras que para ambos su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma regular, los dos jóvenes jadeaba cansados pero con una gran satisfacción.

**.- Deidara no hagas esto con nadie mas lo entiendes.-** le dijo mientras que el otro bajaba sus piernas de la cintura del azabache.

**.- Acaso ¿Piensas que lo hago con mucha gente uh?**- sonrío y beso de forma fugaz los labios del Uchiha. **- Déjame sacarte de esa idea errónea baka, yo no soy así tonto.-**

**.- Esta bien Dei, pero esto no deberá cambiar nunca tu eres mío de nadie mas.-** se acerco al oído del rubio susurrando.**- Deidara dime la verdad, ya lo habías hecho antes?.**- El chico se sonrojo mientras el otro le lambía su lóbulo y a comenzar sentir un vacío en su entrada.

**.- etto... Una vez, uhn.-** no creyó que era bueno mentirle al azabache ademas que podía perder, el quería ser sincero con el.

**.- ¿Quien fue el primero? Dei espero que no se te haga fácil y te le entregues a alguien más.-** hizo un pausa y le tomo de la barbilla.**- solo has lo que te pido.-**

**.- No creo que sea correcto decirte con quién fue, eso es pasado y en mi opinión ahí se tiene que quedar.-** le sonrío y sintió como el azabache salía por completo.-** En cuanto a lo otro sigues siendo un baka cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no haré tal cosa.-** el moreno se acostó aún lado del menor, volteo su rostro para verle y con una de sus manos le acaricio la mejilla derecha.

**.- Esta bien no me digas quien es tienes razón...-** detuvo por segundos sus palabras al quedarse perdido en sus orbes azules.**- Me gustas tanto que jamás te quisiera perder, Dei... Te amo.-**

El rubio coloco su cabeza en el pecho del moreno mientras el le acaricia con una de sus manos su cabello y con la otra su espalda ...

**.- También te amo Uchiha.-**

Por ultimo al escuchar eso el mayor beso la frente del oji-azul, mientras el comenzaba a entregarse al sueño lentamente.

.**- Jamás me traiciones Dei, si lo haces.-** abrazo mas el cuerpo dormido de su amante.-** Lo lamentaras.-**

_**+*+*+*+*+Fin de Flash Black+*+*+*+*+**_

_*******-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Una Mala Decisión ItaxDei*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

Por otra parte un joven pelirrojo cargaba al rubio el cual se había tropezado cuando se ejercitaba, llego a la salida del parque cuando vio el vehículo negro el cual quería ver, otro joven pelirrojo pero un poco mas joven salió y abrió una de las puertas de atrás, mientras el mayor lo recostó en los asientos mientras el otro le miraba.

**.- ¿Qué le paso Sasori?**- el oji-miel cerro la puerta y camino hacia la puerta del copiloto.-

**.- No lo sé pero ten por seguro que no planeaban dejarle con vida, así que deberíamos llevarle a un hospital o llevarlo a casa y llamar un doctor.-**

**.- Mejor le llevamos a casa, queda mas cerca y así le podremos cuidarlo mejor no lo crees.-** ambos entraron al auto el cual el menor encendió el motor se espero que este se calentara, se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y se fueron de ahí.-

**.- Tienes razón será mejor, solo espero que se mejore.-**

**.- Por que crees que le intentaron matar?.-** le pregunto pero sin dejar de ver el camino.

**.- No lo sé, tendremos que esperar a que él despierte y preguntarle.-**

Mientras por otro el oji-azúl solo seguía inconsciente, la única forma de saber que aun vivía era que respiraba aunque en veces lo hacia con gran dificultad.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Una Mala Decisión ItaxDei*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Tomo la perilla de la puerta de su enorme casa, mientras abrió la puerta escucho el cerrar la puerta de un automóvil el cual volteo un poco para ver de quien se trataba, mirando a la mujer que le había cautivado desde el primer día que la vio hace ya dos años y medio gracias a Deidara.

**.- Hola Kakashi.-** le llamo mientras que ella se acercaba a él, la mujer llevaba un lindo y corto vestido a tres dedos arriba de su rodilla.-

El mayor la abrazo y le beso en la frente para después sonreír-le tiernamente.

**.- Hola Kurenai...-** fue lo único que logro salir del peli-plata.

La mujer le acaricio lento la mejilla y lo beso instantes después, pero el beso tan solo fue fugaz corto pero sin duda lindo.

**.- Ven quiero hablarte de algo-**. caminaron hacia atrás de la gran casa, pasando por el grande Jardín caminando un poco para llegar hasta donde estaba

**.- Claro.-** dejaron de abrazarse para después tan solo la joven se abrazara del brazo del mayor.

Ambos llegaron y miraron a la chica vestida con su uniforme negro y blanco, la chica giro su vista y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**.- Joven Kakashi.-** hizo una pausa.-** Señorita Kurenai.-**

**.- Hola Hinata ¿como estas?-** saludo la peli-negra

**.-Muy bien señorita Kurenai.- **hizo una relevancia para después levantar la compostura.-** Lo siento tengo que retirarme para seguir con mis labores.- ** sin mas la chica se marcho no sin antes haber escuchado un "Claro Hinata" por parte del peliplata.

Mientras los mayores se miraron y caminaron hasta la puerta trasera que les llevaría al jardín de atrás, con paso lento llegaron al centro del gran jardín mirando el cielo de color azul índigo con unas cuantas estrellas dispersas en el, sintiendo una pequeña ráfaga de viento asiendo que la chica temblara ligeramente cosa que no fue desapercibida por el mayor, el cual la abrazo ligeramente entre sus brazos.

**.- Kakashi, a todo esto Itachi si se miro con Deidara.-** le pregunto sin perder la vista al frente, mientras acariciaba los brazos del mayor cuando este le abrazaba.-

**.- No fui a su casa y no estaba ahí, le pregunte que si lo había visto y el me lo negó.- **dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma de la mujer oji-carmín

**.- Que raro, Dei me menciono que se miraría con el.- **

**.- Tal ves cambio de opinión y no se vio con el, no veo el por que Itachi pudo a verme mentido en eso.- **

**.- Deidara no me mentiría, no es propio de el hacer eso y tu mas que nadie lo sabes.- **se separo un poco del mayor mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.-

El peliplata solo suspiro y le acaricio su largo cabello, tocando lentamente su mejilla.

**.- Lo se pero.- **hizo una pausa.**- no creo que Itachi mienta en todo caso que necesidad tiene de decir eso, se que es tu mejor amigo y estas preocupado por él.- **

**.- se me hace muy raro, tu sabes que hoy cumplen su aniversario y mi amigo esta un poco emocionado por que se iban a ver, en cuanto salio del departamento no lo vi mas, no contesta su telefono celular, Hatake me estoy preocupando de mas por él.-**

**.- Mañana iré con Itachi otra ves, y si aun no aparece Deidara comenzare a buscarlo ademas el tiene que llegar recuerda que tiene que tomar las fotos para la sección de mañana para la portada de la revista.- **le dijo cerrando con ello un beso en los labios de la chica.

Adentro de la casa los miraba na chica con una lagrima que deslizaba por su mejilla, el cual limpio su rostro tratando de sonreír aun que en su interior se sentía morir. Hinata se dio la vuelta, si su jefe Kakashi Hatake estaba feliz con ella, entonces ella lo seria también, aun asi escondiendo sus sentimientos por el oji-gris.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* UNA MALA DECISIÓN ITAxDEI*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**CONTINUARA...-**

_HOLA aquí les presento el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. si creen que este capitulo merece un review dénmelo jajaj y si no pues no se pudo._

_jajaj nos vemos en el tercer capitulo, hasta pronto y nuevamente gracias a todos los que comentaron la ves pasada, me hicieron muy feliz! _

_bueno ahora si me retiro, un abrazo y un beso hasta pronto...!_

**_Gaby KIvanov*-*-*-*-*_**


	3. Sentimientos y verdades ocultas 1

_**Gaby KIvanov**-**-****_

**Titulo:** **U**na** M**ala **D**ecisión.

**Capitulo 3**: **S**entimientos **y V**erdades **O**cultas **I**

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los secuestro por lapsos de tiempo para escribir mis locuras y divertirme un rato.

**Personajes:** **Ita**chi, **Dei**dara, **Saso**ri, **Kaka**shi, **Obi**to (Tobi, si me decidí que pondré al chico bueno), **Sasu**ke, **Kure**nai, **Naru**to, entre otros al seguir avanzando.

**Parejas:** ItaDei, KakaKure y SasuNaru. **Nota:** Algunas parejas cambiarán y otras se formaran...

¡_Hola! lo se tenia mucho sin actualizar pero al fin el capitulo se hizo, en este capitulo tengo ayuda de dos personas de **Katy Hatake** y **AdrewHatake.** También quiero Agradecer enormemente por sus comentarios sin duda me alegra tanto ver que si les guste esta historia, en especial.  
_

**_¡Sin mas aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia! x'D que a decir verdad a mi me gusto. _**

**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Una Mala Decisión ItaxDei *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**

Al amanecer Sasuke estaba en la cocina esperando a que su hermano bajara a tomar con él el desayuno.

—Itachi últimamente tarda en bajar, Sakura... Llama a Itachi—Sasuke escuchó el timbre y decidió ir a ver de quién se trataba...

—Hola Sasuke-kun— Kakashi estaba frente a la puerta.

—Oh, Kakashi— el azabache se hizo aun lado para dejar pasar al peli-plata—Valla que te esmeras en venir a visitarme más seguido. ¿Acaso ya eres Gay?—bromeó el moreno.

—Tal vez...— en ese momento arrinconó a Sasuke en la pared y sonrió. Mientras lentamente acerco sus labios al cuello del moreno y...

—¡Sasuke!— Itachi estaba a unos pasos de ellos dos.— ¡No lo puedo creer que estés seduciendo a Kakashi! — se notaba un tono molesto en la voz del Uchiha mayor— Pero de ti no me podía esperar otra cosa.— los ojos de Itachi estaban llenos de furia.—Siempre te esmeras de robarme lo que es mío, lo que me pertenece.—Desde que naciste solo sabes dar problemas.— hizo una breve pausa.— Sasuke se enfermo, Sasuke hizo esto, Sasuke reprobó una materia. ¡SASUKE TODO!.— el Moreno estaba mas que furioso.— Pero siempre todos te ven como el niño bueno, el que no dañaría ni a unas mosca, pero todos están en un error, por que por tu culpa...

—¡Basta Itachi!—Kakashi había saltado al moreno que hace unos instantes tenía arrinconado.

—Tú mataste a mi Mamá, de no haber sido por ti ella aún estaría aquí conmigo.— la mirada de Sasuke bajo llena de tristeza antes las palabras crueles que estaba usando el azabache mayor— Siempre te quieres hacer la víctima el sufrido, todos te tienen lastima, te van a tratar siempre como el niño pequeño que no conoció a su madre. ¡Cuando aquí todos nosotros sabemos que tú la mataste!

—Basta...— Sasuke se dejo caer de rodillas.

—¡¿Lo vez?! Siempre actúas como un niño sufrido, siempre queriendo aparentar ser la oveja blanca de la familia— la mirada de Itachi era dura, fría.— Nadie de esta familia te a querido ni un poco. Acaso nunca te haz dado preguntado. ¿Por qué te odia tanto mi padre? Para mi padre y para mi tú solo eres un infeliz que acabo con la vida de lo que más amábamos.

—¡Itachi!— kakashi se empezaba a cabrear por todas las palabras que salía de esa boca.

—Tú jamas seras ni querido ni mucho menos amado, por que tú... ¡Eres un monstruo! La familia Uchiha siempre había sido pura y casta hasta que tú naciste, un maldito asesino.—Sasuke se tapaba los oídos para no seguir escuchando. Pero no servia de nada. —Pero con eso aún no quedas conforme, no, aun intentaste robarme a Deidara una vez, pero no pudiste... Y ahora intestas con mi mejor amigo. ¡Me das pena! ¡El que seas un Uchiha, me enferma!

—¿De verdad piensas todo eso?— el peli-plata camino hasta quedar frente al Uchiha mayor—¡Responde!

—¡Si, si eso pienso! ¡Eso y mucho más!— Itachi miró una lagrima deslizarse por la mejilla de su hermano.— Ese maricón y yo...— un puñetazo lo mando directamente al suelo con su labio inferior roto a causa del golpe.—¡Tú también!

—Si, yo también—miro al moreno con odio.—¡no seré amigo de alguien como tú!— se giró y tomó la mano de Sasuke.

.- ¡Te vas a arrepentir, si te vas con Sasuke! - el azabache limpiaba la sangre de sus labios.- No seras nada para mi...

—Y eso, ¿A quién le importa?—el peli-plata le sonrió a Sasuke.— A mi no me interesa ser relacionado con alguien como tú.- tomo a Sasuke entre sus brazos y salió de la casa

—Malditos...

Kakashi cargo al menor hasta el auto y lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto, canino hasta la otra puerta, se subió y emprendió marcha a otro lugar, mientras que el azabache miraba por la ventana.

******_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Una Mala Decisión ItaxDei *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**  


En una habitación en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de un rubio que aún no despertaba, estaba un pelirrojo sentado en un pequeño sofá que había en esa habitación mientras el se disponía a leer un libro de Arte, mientras que debes en cuando pasaba su vista al joven que desde ayer en la noche estaba ahí.

Suspiro y dejó el libro en la pequeña mesita que estaba frente a él, levantando su cuerpo del sofá caminando despacio hacia la cama... Sin perder detalle del joven muchacho.

—¿Por qué habrán querido asesinarte...? ¿qué hiciste?— se sentó aun lado del chico apartando del rostro unos cuantos mechones que estaban en el.-

Sin darse cuenta un joven igualmente pelirrojo lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, caminando despacio hacia su hermano mayor.

—Sasori —le llamo en voz baja haciendo con ello que el otro volteará a verlo.— Ya llego Tsunade-Sama

—¿Qué?—le pregunto levantándose del colchón.

—Que Tsunade-Sama ya esta aquí—lo miro extrañado acaso su hermano había olvidado que vendría ella, pero es imposible que se olvide tal detalle y más por que en su casa había un chico moribundo el cual requería una atención medica.

—Ah si, no se por que pensé que ella ya lo había revisado Gaara—se levanto donde estaba sentado y camino hacia el menor, salió para ver a la Doctora que estaba abajo esperando en la sala.

El mayor de los pelirrojos bajo despacio y miro a la mujer sentada en el sofá, que al ver al joven sonrió.

—Buenos días Sasori— le llamo y rápidamente tomando su pequeño maletín en sus manos.

—Buenos Días Tsunade-Sama— hizo una simultánea pausa mirando como la mujer quedaba frente a él.

—Que sorpresa es verlos a los dos pero no entiendo por que me llamaron... Ni tu ni Gaara se miran mal— dijo la rubia mirando un poco perpleja al oji-miel

—Por lo que veo si estaba más que dormida a lo que se le podía escuchar su voz ayer, cuando le llame—sonrió la mujer tanto como el comenzaron a caminar hacia donde están las habitaciones

—No tengo la culpa que me hablarás a las dos y un cuarto de la mañana— cerro los ojos y para de seco sus pasos.

—Si usted tiene razón.

—Pero claro que la tengo a una mujer no se le interrumpe cuando sueña, y mas si acaba de salir de trabajar y descansa después de una larga jornada en el Hospital— sonrió por lo que estaba por terminar de decir.—Amenos que sea para llevarla a tomar un buen Sake y beber toda la noche.

Sasori tan solo rió por lo que dijo la rubia, a unos segundos después ya estaban afuera de la habitación, primero entro la mujer seguido de su anfitrión. Al estar ambos adentro la mujer se acerco al chico que aún no despertaba, sin mas miro a ambos hermanos.

Llevo sus paso hasta la cama sentándose en un espacio miro los golpes en el rostro del joven, bajo su vista hasta su pecho, logrando con ello ver el orificio de lo que probablemente era de una bala.

—¿Dónde encontraron a este Chico?— volteo a verlos esperando una respuesta por parte de ellos.

—Sasori lo encontró en medio del Parque— contesto Gaara cerrando sus ojos apuntando al nombrado.

—En un Parque ¿Pero... pero como te lo encontraste?— le pregunto la rubia de gran busto.

—Cuando salí a ejercitarme esta tirado en el suelo, yo tropecé con él y le llame a Gaara para que me ayudará a traerlo aquí— termino de decir mientras la mujer comenzaba hacer su labor.

—Chicos les importaría dejarme a solas con él.—le pidió amablemente recibiendo un "si" como respuesta.

Así duro la rubia atendiendo y curando las heridas, vendando con cuido después donde antes estaba la bala, habían pasado unos minutos y ella aun estaba adentro, no salió hasta que termino. La mujer les dijo un par de cosas y les pidió que siguieran todo lo que les había dicho.

La rubia salió de la casa, dirigiéndose al hospital mientras que ambos jóvenes se turnaban para cuidarlo. El cual el primer turno fue para Sasori.

—Él todavía no va a despertar— su voz era seria al igual que su expresión que tenía en su Joven rostro.

—Lo sé Gaara, tendremos que esperar a que eso pase. Ven salgamos hay que dejarle solo.— El mayor comenzó a caminar.

—Claro.— fue la única contestación que recibió por parte de su hermano, dejando al rubio en aquel habitación.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Una Mala Decisión ItaxDei *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Era todo tan callado, estaba solo en un hilo de soledad máxima nadie estaba con él, estaba sentado en una esquina mirando el techo para después bajar su vista y pasarla sobre sus manos que se colocaban enfrente de su cuerpo, suspiro cansado y mientras se resigna a levantarse dándole la espalda a la pared, aquella mirada que tenia ya esta perdida ya que después no miraba nada, se levantado despacio.

—Son un par de estúpidos...— un pequeño murmuro salió de aquellos labios y sin pensarlo sus manos comenzaron a formarse en puños, puños en el cual estaban cargados de coraje, rabia... Giro su cuerpo y golpeo la pared con fuerza sin importarle que sus nudillos sangrarán un poco.

Fue un golpe fuerte pero a él eso no le importo, pegando de nueva cuenta la pared apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Paso su ahora fría mirada a la puerta donde hace unos minutos su "hermano" y su mejor "amigo" había salido.

—Sakura— le hablo a la chica en cual al parecer no le había escuchado.—¡SAKURA!—esta vez alzo mas su voz logrando que su empleada apareciera

—Si joven Itachi— se puso frente a él mirándole un poco al llegar.

—Si llega Sasuke aquí no le permitas la entrada, esta claro— le miro seriamente sorprendiendo a la mujer por aquello que le fue pedido.

—Pero Itachi-Sama.—hizo una breve pausa logrando con ello que el moreno la mirará formando el entrecejo.— Sasuke-Kun es...— le interrumpió

—Sakura tu solo estas aquí para obedecer, y no para cuestionar lo que se te pide. Así que solo has caso.— la miro saliendo de la casa para dirigirse a la empresa, sin duda seria un largo día.

Salió y se dispuso a caminar hacia su auto, al estar a solo unos pasos de objeto metálico saco las llaves quintándole la alarma de este. Para al final subirse y irse a su destino.

¿Lo habrá visto? se pregunto así mismo y sin poder evitarlo fue al parque donde había ocurrido la "muerte" del rubio.

Pero al llegar miro que no había nada que relevará que pudieran haber visto al rubio, no había señal alguna de policías, ni nada relevante a eso. Solo personas que se ejercitaban, parejas que paseaban tomados de las manos, personas sentadas en las bancas y unas cuantas familias ya que se lograba ver unos cuantos niños.

Suspiro un poco aliviado, tal vez Sasuke después regreso para llevarse al oji-azul a otro lugar mas seguro. Sin más avanzo con el vehículo hacia donde se dirigía antes de pasar por ahí.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Una Mala Decisión ItaxDei *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cada día y cada amanecer nuevo la peli-negra se levantaba de su cómoda cama, mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo para después levantarse y dirigirse al baño para darse una placentera ducha.

Cuando se retiro la poca ropa que llevaba en ese momento quedando como dios la trajo al mundo, adentrándose de forma lenta a la tina con agua tibia, cerro sus ojos al tener por completo todo su cuerpo ahí. Sin más su teléfono celular no dejaba de sonar y ella cada vez que entraba una llamada o un mensaje lo contestaba con rapidez, pero al leer el nombre que aparecía tras la pantalla solo ignoraba a la persona que intentaba comunicarse con ella.

Cuando termino con su baño, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse y salió de su departamento.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Una Mala Decisión ItaxDei *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Dejo su auto estacionado y salió de el, caminando a la entrada del gran edificio entrando rápidamente a el, suspiro al mirar como sus trabajadores unos hacían sus labores y otros estaban haciéndose un caliente café.

Paso por los largos pasillos para ingresar al ascensor, presionó el botón de color verde y las puertas metálicas se abrieron el cual entro segundos después. Al estar adentro y a solas suspiró mientras su vista la tenía al frente de él.

Su teléfono celular sonó un par de veces el cual, lo busco entre el saco que llevaba mientras miraba el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, dio un respiro y contesto sin muchas ganas.

—Si.—

—Hola Itachi-san que bueno que contestas— una voz masculina se escucho del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—De hecho no te iba a contestar pero todo el día te la pasarías hablándome así que decidí contestarte.—cerro sus orbes grises.

—Eres muy malo Itachi—hizo una simultánea pausa mientras aclaro un poco su garganta.—De seguro deseas saber por que el motivo de mi llamada... ¿o no?

—Si, solo necesito saberlo para acaba con esto, ¿qué quieres?— su voz era seria, y mientras hablaba miro por un momento si reloj observando la hora que indicaba tal objeto.

—Esta bien, te llamaba para invitarte a ti y a Deidara hoy a tomar algo... ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?— Pregunto el cual jamás recibió respuesta alguna, ya que le colgó... Si el azabache le corto la llamada de una manera un tanto grosera.

El azabache salió del elevador un poco molesto, solo le habían llamado para que llevará a su rubio. Se detuvo y movió su cabeza y mejor se dispuso a llegar a su oficina.

Nadie era digno del rubio solo él, y eso lo dejo muy claro si ese oji-azul no estaría solo para él no seria de nadie mas... Por que esa sonrisa y esa alegría que tenia solo podría y tenia que ser para su persona.

—Tu traición rompió con todo Deidara.— dijo a las cuatro paredes que le hacían en ese momento compañía

**-.-.-.-. flash Black**

Era una noche especial tanto para él como la de su pareja que estaba a unas horas de llegar para verse, el rubio le había dicho que él iría a su casa ya que se quedaría preparando algunas cosas hasta tarde. Sin mas él azabache estaba sentado sobre el sofá de su casa revisando unas cosas de su trabajo, hasta que en su computador le llego un correo electrónico. El cual él no lo dejo desapercibido mirando aquello, fue cuando observo un pequeño texto.

_Querido Itachi: _

_No sabia como decirte que tu tonto rubio interesado, que esta viendo la cara pensé que si tan solo te lo decía no me ibas a creer y solo de mentiroso/a no me dejarías créeme que cuando te dije que no me era me agradaba que salieras con ese chico, es por que en verdad te engañaba. Tú no-vie-si-to ¡es un puto! Si no me crees aún aquí te dejo unos regalillos. _

Mas abajo de eso venia unas fotografías en el cual Deidara estaba recostado en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados y un chico le besaba la mejilla, en otra foto los labios... Y la ultima Deidara estaba abrazando al hombre que estaba con él. Habían cuatro fotografías mas pero el ya no quiso ver mas... Del coraje aventó la portátil al suelo tomo su teléfono marcando aun par de personas. Se habían quedado verse afuera de un restauran que estaba cerca del parque después de la cena en el cual tenia recepción con el rubio.

Ya era hora y tan puntal como siempre el oji-azul llego, la peli-rosa le había dejado pasar y el miraba las fotografías en los pequeños retratos y al sentir la presencia de alguien volteo mirando al mayor de los azabaches.

—Itachi —abrazo al mayor el cual el con cierto esfuerzo le correspondió el abrazo.

—Pensé que ya no llegarías.— Itachi se separo un poco de Deidara mirándole a los ojos

—Como no vendría baka, uh— cruzo sus brazos y le miro serio— jamas faltaría hoy es nuestro aniversario, cumplimos dos años ya.

—Lo sé... Ven vayámonos ya, sino perderemos la reservación para cenar— le tomo de la mano y salieron de la casa.

Sin mencionar nada mas se dirigieron al lugar, unos minutos duraron para llegar el cual al estar ahí entraron, les llevaron a su mesa pidieron sus ordenes y cenaron. Itachi se limitaba a escuchar de lo que le hablaba Deidara, no podía creer que su lindo rubio le había traicionado. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios lo terminaba con su sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa Itachi por que no dices nada desde que pediste tu orden?— se limpio los labios con la servilleta antes de preguntarle, sus orbes solo se dedicaban a mirarlo.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de nada, no hay nada que tenga que decir—el rubio dejo la servilleta aun lado, como que no quería hablar de nada.

—Entonces no dirás nada en toda la noche—Deidara miro por la ventana el como alguien se estacionaba, noto que ya el moreno dejo de verle y miro como otro chico salía de ahí el cual él lo conocía.

—¿Ya acabaste?— pregunto antes de dirigir denuedo su vista a él.

—Ehh... Ahh si ya— contesto un poco confundido.

—De acuerdo— hizo una señal para llamar al mesero para pedir la cuenta, el cual en un momento ya estaba allí.

—¿Si, en que más le podemos ayudar joven?— el castaño se dirigió al pelo-negro

—La cuenta— el joven asintió y fue por lo que pidió el oji-gris, para después regresar.

—Aquí tiene— le extendió la cuenta y el Moreno miro la cantidad que decía el papel, saco su billetera y pago dejando su respectiva propina al mesero.

Salió del restaurante en cual el Itachi dejo que Deidara se adelantará un poco, la excusa que uso fue que iría al baño que el se adelantara, lo que no imaginaba el rubio es que no regresaría esa noche a su casa.

**Fin de Flash Black*-*-*-**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Una Mala Decisión ItaxDei *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El Hatake conducía el automóvil de manera lenta, el moreno miraba la ventana, Kakashi le había hecho sentir un poco mejor, pero a decir que estaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido seria una gran mentira.

—¿Ves algún lugar para estacionarse?— Cuestiono rascando su nuca.

—Ahí— el chico señalo un lugar y sonrió.

—¡Oh!— Kakashi exclamo sonriente— Este es el restaurante donde conocí a Kurenai ¿te lo había contado?

—Nunca me lo habías mencionado.— el uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

— Es el favorito de Kurenai, ella adora este restaurante.— comento mientras se estacionaba.— Solo venimos juntos en ocasiones especiales...

—Ya veo— el auto se detuvo y Sasuke abrió la puerta.— ¿Podemos comer ahí?

—¡Claro!— se bajaron del auto y sonrió— ¿Qué es lo que te apetece comer?

Ambos cruzaron la calle mientras discutían sobre el menú, el lugar parecía estar un poco lleno pero era una cualidad que tenia ese lugar. Era un lugar lindo, caro pero con un servicio del cual no se tendría queja nunca, los empleado siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y atendiendo a los clientes con todo el respeto del mundo.

—Esta es una ocasión especial y vamos a beber un buen Rioja Cune Imperial de la gran reserva 2004.— sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—¿Y Kurenai no se enojara por que me traes a mi a su lugar de amor?— pregunto Sasuke deteniéndose en la acera.

—Pues me dijo que iría con sus padres.—Contesto Kakashi con simpleza.

—Pues ya vamos a dentro— el peli-plata abrió la puerta y Sasuke entro después Kakashi.— Quisiera una mesa para dos personas.

—Oh, solo nos queda aquella mesa junto a la señorita— el hombre señalo a una peli-negra

—¿Kurenai?— Kakashi se sorprendió bastante y se quedo quieto

—¿Qué no iba a estar con sus padres?—pregunto Sasuke.

Ambos se quedaron observando a la chica, parecía que era acompañada por alguien ya que habían dos platos en la mesa, pronto un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 m. de altura piel mas morena que la de Kakashi. el hombre tenia una barba y cabello color negro.

—¿Asuma?—el moreno miro la escena temiendo lo peor.

Asuma se sentó junto a la mujer, acariciando su mejilla, Sasuke de manera rápida giro su vista a kakashi que aun permanecía inmóvil mirando la escena.

El de la barba sonrió y luego plasmo sus labios sobre ella, la oji-carmín llevo sus manos al cuello del hombre y le rodeo con ellos acercando le más a ella.

—Kakashi— el moreno miró al peli-plata, los ojos del mayor se habían tornado cristalinos. —Vayámonos Kakashi— Sasuke le tomó la mano y lo jalo hasta a la puerta no sin que antes mayor viera el anillo de compromiso que la de ojos rojos tenia en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, un anillo que el le había dado.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Continuará *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

_Hola :'3 nuevamente les molesto un poco más, solo un poco... Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco. Si fue así hazlo saber con un review o como se te parezca mas cómodo. Enserio te lo agradecería enormemente... Desde hoy tratare de escribir mas rápido para si poder actualizar mas pronto... bueno ahora si me despido, ¡muchas gracias por leer! _

**_Gaby KIvanov**-**-**_**


End file.
